veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Veep (episode)
Veep is the series finale of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on May 12, 2019. Synopsis Series finale. At the Party Convention, the nominating fight between Selina and her rivals reaches its climax as their race comes to a historic finish. Plot Roger Furlong oversees the roll call of the delegates at the 2020 National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. No candidate has received a majority of delegates. Furlong calls for a late-night meeting between the candidates: Selina, Jonah, Kemi Talbot, and Buddy Calhoun. He asks Selina to consider making Kemi her running mate, but she refuses. Instead, she's considering Ohio Governor John DeVito. After the meeting, Selina accidentally uses the men's restroom, inadvertently breaking North Carolina's bathroom bill, banning transgender use of restrooms. Also in the news is an attempted bombing at a New York City airport. Meanwhile, also at the convention is Richard, who is interviewed by Mike about rumors of him being considered for a spot in Kemi Talbot's administration. On the third day of the convention, Selina asks Amy for Jonah's endorsement in exchange for a menial role in her administration. However, it turns out that the suspect in the New York City airport bombing was a muslim math teacher. Delegates begin swinging towards Jonah. In the midst of this, Kemi publicly calls on the FBI to reopen it's investigation into The Meyer Fund. As delegates continue to leave Selina, Ben suffers a heart attack and goes to a nearby hospital. Meanwhile, Tom James, who suspended his campaign during the primaries, puts his name back into consideration in the midst of the brokered convention. Tom sees Selina at the hospital, along with his chief of staff Michelle. Tom claims that Selina has no political future. Selina then goes to Michelle and plants the seeds that Tom has just been using her sexually. The next day, Michelle goes public that Tom has been sexually harassing her, thus destroying any chances of him achieving the nomination. Selina continues to work delegates in exchange for their support. She even goes to Buddy Calhoun and promises to repeal gay marriage in exchange for his endorsement. After their meeting, Selina asks Kent to call Jonah and offer him VP--the only remaining way for her to clinch the nomination. Amy begs her not to, but Selina insists that Jonah will be the next Vice President. While he is hesitant to accept the offer, Jonah eventually agrees to become Selina's running mate. Meanwhile, Catherine disavows Selina after her promise to repeal gay marriage. Per Jonah's request, Selina also asks Richard to be Secretary of Agriculture, with her only stipulation being that he fire Dan. That night, Selina achieves the nomination. Backstage, preparing for her speech, Furlong tells Selina that The Meyer Fund controversy isn't going away and somebody needs to take the fall, something which Selina ultimately concedes to. Selina tries to ask Gary to do something "important" for her but is unable to. Selina goes on stage and reads a speech she stole from DeVito. Gary is apprehended by the FBI and imprisoned for Selina's financial misappropriations. As Selina finishes her speech, she and Jonah take the stage as balloons fall and the crowd celebrates the Meyer-Ryan ticket. Six months later, Vice President Jonah Ryan and Amy, his chief of staff, attempt to get by Sue and fail to see Selina in the oval office. Meanwhile, Selina, now President, with Michelle and Keith Quinn as her two key advisors, tends to presidential matters. As Michelle and Keith leave, Selina holds back tears as she takes a moment to think about what she did to get where she is, but is interrupted by a phone call with the Israeli Prime Minister. 24 years later, Mike covers the funeral of President Selina Meyer, who only served one full term in office. Guests at her funeral at the Selina Meyer Presidential Library include many of her rivals: former VP Andrew Doyle, former President Laura Montez, Tom, two-term President Kemi Talbot (who is set to deliver her eulogy), and incumbent President of the United States Richard Splett, who has just won a landslide re-election after his historic three-state solution to the middle east, for which he won the Nobel Peace Prize. Also in attendance are Kent, who has raised a daughter who works for NASA and has watchmaking as a hobby; Amy, who married Bill Ericsson and raised greyhounds; Dan, who has a questionably young wife; and Furlong, who still wheels Will around on a wheelchair. Jonah and Beth watch Mike's coverage of the funeral, stating that he didn't want to go to her funeral anyway, and Beth remarks that it's a good thing that he got impeached so that he wasn't invited. Meanwhile, Catherine celebrates with margaritas as she, Marjorie, and Little Richard watch Selina's memorial service on TV. Also there is Gary, who places the lipstick Selina wanted when she achieved the nomination on top of her casket. He remarks that Selina would have hated the flowers. As Selina is finally laid to rest in the crypt of her library, Mike begins saying a few words about the President he used to work for--but is interrupted by breaking news: veteran actor Tom Hanks has died, a callback to episode one, where Mike (as Selina's Press Secretary) suggested a blunder may not be picked up by the press tomorrow because Tom Hanks could die. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Hugh Laurie as Tom James * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Matt Oberg as Buddy Calhoun * Toks Olagundoye as Kemi Talbot * Andy Daly as Keith Quinn * Emily Pendergast as Beth Hennick * Andrea Savage as Laura Montez * Margaret Colin as Jane McCabe * Matt Oberg as Buddy Calhoun * Phil Reeves as Andrew Doyle * Peter MacNicol as Jeff Kane * Nancy Lenehan as Nancy Ryan * Diedrich Bader as Bill Ericsson * David Pasquesi as Andrew Meyer * Rhea Seehorn as Michelle York * Jonathan Hadary as Sherman Tanz * Ian Roberts as John DeVito * Seth Morris as Bill Jaeger Trivia -Julia Louis-Dreyfus has said that this is her favorite Veep episode of all-time. -Continuing with the show's tradition of maintaining political indifference, the party convention draws inspiration from both Republican and Democratic conventions. The location of Charlotte, North Carolina, is the location of the 2020 Republican convention, while the stage and set design of the convention is inspired by the 2016 Democratic convention. The logo of the convention also combines the overall look of the DNC 2016 logo and the skyline design of the 2020 RNC logo. -The original plan for the finale, before production went on hiatus in fall 2017, was to have Richard achieve the party nomination and offer Selina the role of VP, and the series would end before she could answer. Reception Prior to the episode airing, show-runner David Mandel said he expected some people to love the finale and others to hate it. However, upon airing, "Veep" received unanimously positive reviews. Kate Kulzick of The AV Club gave the episode an A, Variety gave the episode a 5/5, and Indiewire gave the episode an A-. It is also the highest rated episode of Veep on IMDB. This episode was nominated for Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series, but lost to Fleabag. Gallery 0ab35ff8-cb16-4268-a83c-87790b9e3908_rw_1200.jpg cq5dam.web.738.46232444.jpg C_1_Picture_307773_content_4.jpg 7x07_0001.jpg 1*s5yxFQ9hauyf7nCiRhb-qg.jpg 1*Y8Bg45mGBheMou1pVFT-Zw.jpg 1*8JMSg_PiORbpQ4ndOb9mjQ.jpg RUN_TOM_RUN_VEEP_707_121218_CH_0020_.jpg ben_embed_2019_0.jpg 1*8XvegkFQ-CMPKaNagcL-9A.jpg VEEP_707_121418_CH_0125-1.jpg veep_707_121218_ch_0156-embed_2019.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-11 at 10.36.38 PM.png D6gU1gBWAAE1ISk.jpg-large.jpeg 75143a39-42ec-4542-92fa-a6d3a24bd5c5_rw_1200.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-11.w800.h533.2x.jpg 04-VEEP.w700.h467.2x.jpg SELINA_WINS_VEEP_707_121118_CH_0497-1.jpg 1*wQh9zO9Ts1-3XiQ6Mg3ZLA.jpg veep_jonah_embed_2019.jpg afbad594-6f83-405c-bf67-f668e5dc2c2f_rw_1200.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-22.w600.h750.2x.jpg veep_707_121818_ch_0767.jpg d668b534-48fb-44f4-aa92-e55f1172a64a_rw_1200.jpg 7x07_0008.jpg catherine_marjorie_embed_2019.jpg kent_embed_2019.jpg veep_gary_embed_2019.jpg veep_707_121718_ch_0117.jpg dan_amy_embed_2019.jpg Behind the Scenes NYM_VEEP_9b-28.nocrop.w710.h2147483647.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-1.w800.h533.2x.jpg veep-duval-simmons-hale.w800.h533.2x.jpg Dec4 - 2.jpeg 02-VEEP.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg 03-VEEP.w800.h533.jpg Dec4 - 1.jpeg Dec5 - 4.jpeg Dec5 - 2.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.26 PM.png D7qAHpiUYAEnSEt.jpg-large.jpeg D7MdozTUEAAAQ0A.jpg-large.jpeg Dec12 - 1.jpeg IMG_0261.jpg IMG_0263.jpg IMG_0268.jpg IMG_0270.jpg DuW8tzAV4AAUsuJ.jpg-large.jpeg D-ej2hhUwAQSMJu.jpg-large.jpeg Dec10 - 2.jpeg D7MfSMlVsAA_wAy.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.46 PM.png Dec10 - 1.jpeg D9Dfty1U4AEAnji.jpg-large.jpeg D6yh-ImV4AAj_fA.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-12-13 at 10.31.17 PM.png julia-dreyfus-2-well.jpg Dec7 - 1.jpeg tumblr_pjn97412W41rauzcj_500.jpg D7ph9JkUEAEx4Jg.jpg-large.jpeg D6phwLrUEAEi9nj.jpg-large.jpeg D6ygj5eUwAAIOTy.jpg-large.jpeg D-ejKkbVUAUD63J.jpg-large.jpeg D7hjdThU8AE2lw2.jpg-large.jpeg D7sjGdZXYAAYSDx.jpg-large.jpeg D-eiXaZU8AA6XsX.jpg-large.jpeg D73GyQ7UYAINQFS.jpg-large.jpeg D7sTEIaXoAAKETS.jpg-large.jpeg D676nKYU8AEmFQe.jpg-large.jpeg NYM_VEEP_9b-15.w800.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-16.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg D8P8J9EU8AAlHWt.jpg-large.jpeg D7ro8RmV4AAqsGj.jpg-large.jpeg tumblr_pjn975jLdP1rauzcj_500.jpg IMG_0232.jpg Dec11 - 1.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 9.44.49 PM.png NYM_VEEP_9b-9.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg 05-VEEP.w700.h467.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-10.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-14.w800.h533.2x.jpg IMG_0157.jpg D73H7UEUEAE_MpV.jpg-large.jpeg 10-VEEP.w800.h533.2x.jpg D6qJs_dU0AAJD6Y.jpg-large.jpeg NYM_VEEP_9b-4.w800.h533.2x.jpg Veep-selina-returns-to-the-oval-office.jpg IMG_0349.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-20.w800.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-19.w460.h690.2x.jpg D7HbufxVsAA_3UB.jpg-large.jpeg 01-VEEP-LEDE.w570.h712.2x.jpg 11-VEEP.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-23.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-26.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg D6oa1hEV4AAStdQ.jpg-large.jpeg D6kZAzqUIAAFT9r.jpg-large.jpeg 09-VEEP.w800.h533.2x.jpg 07-VEEP.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.jpg 06-VEEP.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-29.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-30.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg NYM_VEEP_9b-31.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg D7MLGZQUEAIr5Ll.jpg-large.jpeg NYM_VEEP_9b-34.nocrop.w2147483647.h533.2x.jpg D6zEJiFVUAAMcVP.jpg-large.jpeg D7H4e33UIAEAEmw.jpg-large.jpeg D7rshNvUcAA2VNs.jpg-large.jpeg D8Kkop1VUAAwxh9.jpg-large.jpeg D6ziG5aVsAAuBMU.jpg-large.jpeg D7hgOtNV4AA2C2C.jpg-large.jpeg 08-VEEP.w800.h533.2x.jpg D6xcu bXkAEy 6-.jpg-large.jpeg D7H2PhrVsAEk6fp.jpg-large.jpeg D7hZfdtU0AAp74_.jpg-large.jpeg D7pjFChU0AAAfWk.jpg-large.jpeg D7sg-yzXYAA1il3.jpg-large.jpeg D6ipqygUwAA1Ox9.jpg-large.jpeg D6iqdiaUwAA-ht4.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 11.16.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 11.16.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 11.16.20 PM.png D7G4JS4WwAArUkV.jpg-large.jpeg D6seppxXsAAH4HJ.jpg-large.jpeg D6xdUO8WwAcM914.jpg-large.jpeg D6n_nSwW4AEnS4f.jpg-large.jpeg D6i2yBEUEAA4n6r.jpg-large.jpeg D6dWWprXkAMUbXA.jpg-large.jpeg D8P5jVwUwAANDKI.jpg-large.jpeg D8P6SmgV4AA9_ep.jpg-large.jpeg IMG 0316.jpg IMG 0335.jpg Props 254585_0.jpg|Tom James campaign lot 254591_0.jpg|Buddy Calhoun campaign lot 254594_0.jpg|Kemi Talbot campaign lot 254596_0.jpg|Jonah Ryan campaign lot 254607_0.jpg|Selina Meyer campaign lot 254648_0.jpg|Mike's futuristic CBS mug 254656_0.jpg|Selina Meyer funeral program (1) 254659_0.jpg|Selina Meyer funeral program (2) 254660_0.jpg|Selina's presidential report on Chinese activity near Tibet 254662_0.jpg|Convention credentials 254702_0.jpg|Convention credentials 254711_0.jpg|Furlong's convention gavel 254714_0.jpg|Ben's sponge bath